


Бруствер

by Melarissa



Series: Агенты Коллинз и Эклз [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Explicit Language, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Korean War, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Story, Protective Misha Collins, Soldiers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Корея, ночь, окоп. Кажется, Дженсену жить надоело, раз он лезет за бруствер.





	Бруствер

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Однажды в Лондоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430344) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa). 



> Написано для команды "fandom Cockles+Destiel 2017" на Фандомную Битву 2017.  
> Вы лучшие.  
> http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5533091
> 
> Приквел к "Однажды в Лондоне"

Океан был бесконечным. Выросший в сухом пыльном Техасе Дженсен даже представить себе не мог, что существует столько воды. Казалось, где-то далеко небо соединялось с водой, заключая скорлупку транспортного корабля американской армии в сферу без начала и завершения. Сколько Дженсен мог, он глазел на океан: и когда помогал мыть палубу в свой наряд, и когда чистил картошку, сидя перед камбузом, и просто так, стоя с сигаретой у борта и поплевывая в пенистую воду у борта. Океан был населен самыми разнообразными существами; в ведрах с водой, поднимаемых на борт, бывали медузы и какая-то прочая мелкая живность, порой они видели летающих рыб или дельфинов, альбатросы парили, ловя воздушные потоки, поднимавшиеся от поверхности воды, а однажды вдалеке прошла стая китов. Миша, успевший пожить в том числе и в Калифорнии, относился к незамутненному, почти деревенскому восхищению Дженсена с незлобной насмешкой и покровительственной снисходительностью. А тому было наплевать: ведь обсудить, кроме как с ним, ему все это было не с кем.  
  
Они познакомились в учебке в первый же день. Так случилось, что между их фамилиями в списке никого не оказалось, и, одуревшие от орущих сержантов, от бесконечной суеты, множества чужих людей и новизны обстановки, они повсюду оказывались рядом: и на сдаче личных вещей, и на получении формы и белья, и на распределении кроватей. В этой казарме никакого выбора не было, койки распределялись по списку, заранее. Им повезло: они получили койку номер один, самую дальнюю от двери, слева от длинного прохода, Дженсен верхнюю, Миша ту, что снизу. Закинули свои мешки на них, швырнули свернутые матрасы и, переглянувшись, направились «осмотреться». Пару минут спустя они напоролись на сержанта, который наорал на них так, что уши заложило, а потом впаял два наряда вне очереди на брата и отправил застилать постели в лазарет. Стоя в ночном карауле, подыхая от усталости и раздиравшей рот зевоты, Дженсен спросил Мишу, где тот жил до армии, и Миша принялся рассказывать, как колесил с родителями по всей стране, нигде не задерживаясь надолго. Рассказов хватило до самой смены караула, а после этой ночи они решили держаться вместе, хоть ни один из них никак на это не намекнул.  
  
Дженсен порой благословлял администрацию их учебки, продолжавшую распределять солдат по алфавитному списку, и позволившую им с Мишей стать практически неразлучной парочкой. Даже в последнее увольнение они пошли вместе, завалились на танцы, где все девушки были готовы танцевать с ними, невзирая на отдавленные ноги: Миша танцевать не умел вообще, а Дженсен привык топтаться на месте под музыку, как делают ковбои, а все эти тустепы и чарльстоны были ему незнакомы. Поэтому они прихватили пива и вскоре оказались одни в углу за столиком. Просто наблюдали за девушками в платьях, парнями в широких брюках и при галстуках. Напитывались гражданской жизнью наперед.  
  
Их погрузили в грузовики и долго везли, потом пересадили и везли еще. Несколько раз их отделение переформировывали, мешая с другими, и Дженсен всякий раз буквально до усрачки боялся, что Мишу или его самого отправят с другой командой, однако то ли им повезло, то ли они действительнo стали такой слаженной «двойкой», что их решили не делить. Поэтому и на корабле они оказались вместе, в соседних шконках.  
  
— Если бы я только знал... — как-то вырвалось у Дженсена на закате, когда алый шар солнца тонул в кровавых волнах. — Если бы я знал, что это такое — океан, я бы давно приехал хоть в Калифорнию. А он всегда представлялся мне чем-то вроде большого озера, большого, но не настолько же...  
  
Миша кивнул, глядя на золотую дорожку, тянувшуюся поперек поверхности воды. Он медленно выдохнул облако вонючего махорочного дыма, который пускал только для понта, и бросил окурок вниз.  
  
— Даже в Калифорнии океан не такой, — произнес он. — Совсем не такой.  
  


***

  
  
Им казалось, что в конце поездки их ожидает война, такая же игрушечная, как и подготовка. Кусты, мишени, только теперь объемные, а не плоские, наряды, картошка... Увольнительные, само собой. Как же без них. Вечерами они с другими солдатами обсуждали такие важные вопросы, как есть ли у кореянок сиськи и как проходит у них щель — вдоль, как у американских девушек, или же поперек, как у японок. Мелкий белобрысый Ричи Спейт утверждал, что лично видел, что у японок пизда поперечная, а дырочка ну ровно посередине. Дженсен ничего к этому добавить не мог, отец всегда воспитывал его в строгости и уважении к женщинам, что не мешало ему, напившись, колотить жену, но это было нормальное явление, никого, в том числе и саму мать Дженсена, не удивлявшее и не возмущавшее. А еще Дженсен никогда воочию не видел щели ни одной женщины, ни белой американки, ни желтой азиатки. У них Техасе коровы встречались не в пример чаще, чем готовые приподнять свой подол до свадьбы девушки.  
  
Однако Корея обманула их ожидания. Их обстреляли еще по дороге к укреплениям, пришлось выскакивать из грузовика и падать в жидкую грязь, которая была, казалось, повсюду. А следом зарядил мерзкий, унылый дождь, не сильный и не слабый, но монотонный, непрекращающийся. Он размачивал все, на что попадал: дороги, джунгли, обувь, блокноты, в которых они писали письма родным. Казалось, само мироздание размокало тут под вечно серым небом Кореи. Хуже всего было в окопах, в которых они теперь жили постоянно. Не было никаких палаток, только вырытые в глинистых боках траншей ниши, слегка прикрытые парусиной. Они прятались за брустверами, временами перестреливаясь с вражескими солдатами. Все ждали наступления, но его все никак не объявляли, и они сходили с ума.  
  
В траншеях под ногами хлюпала жидкая оранжевая грязь, проникавшая повсюду. От нее на подштанникaх оставались оранжевые следы, а высохшие частицы ее хрустели на зубах. Сухари плесневели, галеты были квеклыми, консервы отдавали жестью. Хотелось оказаться в тепле и сухости хоть ненадолго, разжечь огонь, отогреться, отоспаться. Но спать мешали пули из винтовок корейских снайперов, которые беспорядочно летали над окопами, издавая жужжание басовитое и громкое, как рассерженные шмели. Порой эти пули жалили кого-то, оставляя раны, истекавшие алым. Один из шмелей ужалил Ричи Спейта, шутника-балагура, ужалил прямо в горло. Ричи остался в живых, его вывезли и отправили в госпиталь, но он навсегда лишился голоса, а кому нужен шутник, не способный шутить?   
  
К концу третьего месяца Дженсен окончательно лишился стыда, как, впрочем, и все остальные. Они спали теперь всегда по двое, пытаясь обогреть друг друга и согреться сами, укутывались в две плащ-палатки — одну вниз, вторую сверху, сидели по двое, вообще все делали по двое. По одиночке было слишком страшно оказаться ужаленным корейским металлическим шмелем, хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом, даже если этот кто-то всего лишь закроет тебе глаза. Дженсен, разумеется, спал и ходил с Мишей.  
  
Миша держался, подбадривая его. Он был немного старше и вел себя порой как старший брат. Ерничал, поддевал Дженсена, тормошил его, не давая «закиснуть». Дженсен был убежден, что без Миши давно лег бы в рыжую жидкую грязь и подох бы. А еще Миша был ловким, умел ползать на брюхе, как ящерица, быстро и незаметно для противника. Поэтому его порой посылали с депешами в другие окопы. В такие моменты Дженсен сидел у лаза с лесенкой, по которой Миша выбирался наружу и спускался вниз, и ждал его, часами, окоченев от ужаса и безнадежности. Миша притаскивал порой что-то с собой: то половину шоколадки, завернутую в хрусткую фольгу, то пачку настоящих сигарет, и всегда по-честному делился с Дженсеном. После таких вылазок он был измотанный, но какой-то особенно веселый.  
  
— Я там чувствую, что живу, — пытался он объяснить, но Дженсен плохо понимал его.  
  
Сам он без Миши как раз погружался в летаргический сон.   
  
Посланный в очередную доставку по-пластунски, Миша не вернулся вовремя. Не вернулся он и тремя часами позже, когда за Дженсеном пришел разводящий, чтобы отправить его на пост. Он высказал ему сочувствие как человек, но потребовал исполнения солдатского долга как офицер, и Дженсену пришлось повиноваться.  
  
Обычно в караул все ходили по двое, но сегодня напарник Дженсена был все еще где-то далеко от края бруствера, полз, вероятно, по буеракам, таща за собой сумку с документами. А может, лежал подстреленный или даже убитый, или же корейцы поймали его и теперь медленно резали на кусочки, лепеча на своем птичьем языке. Над отростком окопа, в котором Дженсен нес караул, пролетело несколько пуль. Дженсен прислушался: перелет. Хорошо. Ему стало интересно: а корейцы видят что-то или просто так, наугад стреляют?   
  
Будь Миша рядом, они бы придумали что поумнее, но сейчас мозг Дженсена словно замерз, мысли ворочались в нем медленно и неохотно. Поправив каску и закрепив ее под подбородком ремешком, Дженсен вскарабкался на сделанный из утоптанной земли уступ, служивший ступенькой, и медленно высунулся из-за бруствера.  
  
Скорее всего, он просто устал. Выросший в сухом и жарком климате, где дожди были редкой радостью, а потому их ждали, он страдал, оказавшись в бесконечной серой мороси, беспросветной и унылой. Пропажа последнего человека, который поддерживал его, лишила Дженсена остатков сил. Он морально рухнул, как обессилевший бегун недалеко от финиша.   
  
Его голова росла постепенно над изъеденными жучком бревнами, образовывавшими верхнюю часть окопа, подобно диковинному грибу, как представлял себе Дженсен. Вот еще дюйм, и еще... Зажужжала первая муха. Дженсен инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи, но потом страх показался ему каким-то ненастоящим, и он опять высунулся наружу. Он не услышал шагов, когда усталый, как собака, Миша вышел из-за поворота окопа. Не услышал он и окрика, потому что именно в этот момент злая муха ударила его прямо в лоб, отчего голова загудела, как пустой котел, а потом темное небо опрокинулось, и Дженсен упал назад.  
  
Снайпер достал свою цель.  
  


***

  
  
Дженсен пришел в себя от того, что кто-то лупил его по щекам, не нежно похлопывал, а именно лупил, при этом обзывая такими забористыми словечками, что уши Дженсена запылали фонарями еще до того, как он сумел открыть глаза. А когда открыл, то уставился в перекошенное бледное лицо Миши чертова придурка Коллинза, вернувшегося наконец с депешей и первым делом отправившегося на поиски своего напарника. Где он и имел возможность наблюдать за его смертельной игрой с корейцем.  
  
— Ну ты... — Увидев, что Дженсен уже не в беспамятстве, Миша сдержался и не стал ругать его.  
  
Дженсен смотрел в это внезапно ставшее самым прекрасным на свете лицо, потому что было оно живым, живым, а не застывшим в смертельном оскале, не залитым кровью, не раскуроченным пулей, и испытывал нечто такое, что порой отдаленно ощущал, глядя на очень красивых девушек. И желание его посетило такое же. Поэтому он потянулся вперед, не обращая внимания на слабость, и поцеловал своего напарника, своего лучшего фронтового друга, замирая от ужаса, восторга и снова ужаса. Миша замер, поперхнувшись невысказанными словами, и только шевелил пальцами, словно не знал, куда девать руки. Пока они словно самостоятельно не нашли дорогу к плечам Дженсена и не вцепились в его промокшую накидку. Они больно столкнулись зубами, потом языками, потом постепенно примерились, почти пожирая друг друга. Дженсен прижался к Мише, мечтая прижать его к себе крепче и никогда не выпускать. Он вздрогнул, когда одной рукой Миша пробрался под накидку, протиснул ладонь между их животами, а потом обхватил его промежность.  
  
— Я... не знаю, — стыдясь собственной неопытности, признался Дженсен. — Я... никогда.  
  
Миша торопливо дергал петли, расстегивая его штаны, пока не втиснул руку под них. Обхватил член и провел снизу вверх одним длинным тягучим движением. А потом вдруг оттолкнул Дженсена и развернул к себе спиной. Тот похолодел на секунду, но Миша притерся к нему сзади, откинул накидку в сторону и прижался к спине. Дженсен ощутил, что его штаны сползли вниз, за ними следом кальсоны и армейские трусы, широкие, как парашюты. Потом Миша повозился еще, и в ложбинку между ягодиц Дженсена лег слегка смоченный слюной Мишин член. Дженсен дернулся. Он боялся, что будет плохо, больно, что сейчас произойдет что-то жутко непоправимое, но Миша не стал ничего делать. Он потерся о Дженсена, водя членом вверх-вниз, а потом обхватил его стояк и принялся одновременно тереться и дрочить.  
  
Дженсен царапал глинистый бок окопа, пытаясь удержаться вертикально, но его вело и от контузии, и от возбуждения. Никто и никогда не прикасался к нему здесь с тех пор, как мама перестала помогать ему мыться, а было это очень давно. Миша глухо застонал, явно сдерживаясь, и Дженсен отозвался так же тихо. Их дыхание вырывалось крошечными серебристыми облачками пара и смешивалось в воздухе. Дождь, наконец-то, прекратился ненадолго. Дженсен почувствовал, что больше не может, что-то росло в его животе, доселе никогда не испытанное так сильно, и наконец вырвалось горячими брызгами, попавшими на живот, и Мишину руку, и даже на глину перед Дженсеном. Одновременно такое же горячее плеснуло Дженсену на поясницу.  
  
— Идиотина, — прошептал Миша, прижимаясь сзади. — Если бы он тебя снял, мне бы только и пришлось, что связку гранат в зубы и вперед к вражеским укреплениям. Хоть не зазря бы подох.  
  
Дженсен наклонил голову, чувствуя, как ото лба начинают растекаться по голове вязкие струйки боли, как остывают и становятся неприятными капли семени. Он был рад, что надел каску, когда решил высунуться «подышать». И больше не собирался так глупить. Не теперь, когда у него и у Миши появилась одна ужасно опасная и невероятно горячая тайна на двоих. Теперь он тоже жил. 


End file.
